You Love Me Too
by Gommeroi
Summary: Major Lorne and Dr. Astra Owen my OFC are off world. Astra get's drunk. Thanks to Melissa for the beta, any other mistakes are mine.


Dr. Astra Owen and Major Evan Lorne were off world on P4Z √ 97S with the Navarian people. Astra had helped Evan seal a trade treaty between Earth and the Navarian people. It was around dinner time and they were enjoying a celebration over the treaty. They were drinking the local version of home brew. Evan watched Astra down several cups. Evan had restricted himself to one. They were large wooden cups and it looked like she wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Ah, Doc don't you think you've had enough? We don't want to have too much now," Evan said worriedly. He'd lost count of how many she'd had after five.

Evan grabbed the cup from Astra's hand and put it on the table out of her reach. The archaeologist glared at him.

"Major Lorne!" Astra said angrily.

Their team mates Captain Perry and Lieutenant Malone were off dancing with the locals. The team had enjoyed a huge feast, sampling a variety of fruits, and berries. Astra and Evan were sitting at a table outside listening to music and there was a bonfire going.

"Look, Doc I think you've had enough to drink. I'll escort you back to your quarters," Evan said firmly.

They'd been working together as a team for a few months now. Evan was slowly learning to be patient with the archaeologist. The Major was learning to pick up on her mood swings, when she was happy, mad, upset, or scared. He'd never seen her drunk before, until now.

The Major stood up and offered her his hand. Evan hoped that she wouldn't cause a scene. Astra glared up at him defiantly. She sighed in defeat and her shoulders slumped when Evan wouldn't give in. She stood up, refusing his hand. She stumbled. Evan caught her, sliding his arm around her waist and steadying her. His hand gripped her waist gently, but firmly.

"Major Lorne, off to escort Dr. Owen to her quarters?" Travar asked, giving the Major a wink.

"Yes. I'm making sure Dr. Owen gets there safely," Evan replied he grimaced when she pinched him.

"I don't need your protection," Astra growled low in French.

Evan ignored her. "Good night, Travar," Evan said bowing his head in the traditional Navarian way.

"Good night, Major Lorne and Dr. Owen," Travar replied, bowing to each of them. The Navarian smiled and left, making the rounds of his people.

"Look, Major Lorne I don't need your protection and I can take care of myself," Astra said again in French.

"You're drunk, Doc and can barely walk properly. You drank more than five of those big cups of home brew and who knows what's in that stuff," Evan replied.

"I'm not drunk!" She said, trying to escape his grip.

Astra stumbled and lost her footing, falling to the ground on her bottom. Evan sighed, knelt down and picked her up in his arms. Evan carried her and kept walking. The archaeologist put her left hand on his shoulder and her other arm snaked around his waist. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. She glanced up at him with a silly grin on her face. Astra lifted her finger to Evan's nose, and traced the top of it to the bottom, then squished it gently. Evan shook his head and Astra giggled.

"Doc what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Did anyone ever tell you, you have nice eyes? They're blue like the ocean," she said softly, turning his face gently to look at her.

Evan stared at her stunned. She was definitely drunk for Astra would never have told him that sober. He blushed and ducked his head from her compliment. She smiled. The Major walked towards the building where their quarters were. Evan and Astra were sharing accommodation and Perry and Malone were sharing lodgings.

When Evan reached their shared quarters he opened the door and kicked it shut, locking it. Evan carried her over to the queen size bed. She traced his jaw line with her fingers, then ran her hand over his chest. He put his hand over it to stop her.

"No, Doc, you're drunk," Evan said.

Evan had falling in love with the young woman, but wasn't sure if she shared those feelings. The Major didn't want anything to happen just because they were both under the influence of local brew. Her lips met his.

"You've got a cute butt and you're sexy, very sexy," she said quietly in French.

Her kiss had taken him by surprise. The shy archaeologist would never have been so bold when sober. Evan placed her on the bed gently, removing her boots and socks. Astra ran her hand under his shirt, until she leant forward looking very pale.

"Doc, are you okay?"

"Feel sick," she murmured.

Evan grabbed the empty trashcan and held it up for Astra. She puked and he grimaced. When Astra had finished he cleaned her up and then the bin. When he came back Astra was falling asleep sitting up. The Major laid her down and tucked her under the sheets.

Evan took his boots off, then his socks, and then his jacket. He laid down beside Astra keeping to his side of the bed. It hadn't been the first time they had been mistaken for a married couple. It didn't help when Astra rolled over and flung her arm over him and nestled her head against his shoulder.

"A ghra mo chroi, Leannan," she murmured before drifting off to sleep.

Evan had no idea what she said and was puzzled by it. Evan sighed and it wasn't long before he fell asleep too.

The next morning Evan woke with Astra still curled up next to him, arm over him. He untangled himself from the archaeologist, got up, and put his socks and boots back on. He found his jacket, put it on and then tried to wake Astra.

"Doc we gotta get up. We're going back to the SGC, back home. It will be Thursday and there's cake on Thursday's in the mess."

'Don't talk so loud!" She growled, putting a pillow over her head.

Evan raised his eyebrow and ran his hand through his hair. He sighed. Evan leant forward and grabbed the blanket off her. The archaeologist tried to reach for it, but Evan kept pulling it away from her. The Major then yanked the sheet off Astra, who curled up into a ball, ignoring him. Evan really hated waking Astra up.

"I'm gonna count to five and if you're not up by that time, I'll spray you with water, Doc."

She swore at him in Celtic and rolled away from him. Evan had no idea what she said, but figured she was probably cursing him.

"One, two," Evan started counting. He tickled her feet and she kicked him automatically.

"That wasn't very nice," Evan scolded.

"Don't tickle me, I don't like it!" Astra grumbled.

"Well get out of bed then."

"It should be illegal to be so cheerful at this hour of the morning."

"It is only 0700," Evan said amused.

"Far too early."

"Doc please get out of bed! Three, four, four and a half."

He shook her again. Evan jumped out of the way when Astra took a swing at him.

"Okay! I'm getting up," she growled.

Astra sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Evan passed her, her boots and socks. He then helped her up and found her jacket that she had discarded before going to dinner the night before, and handed it to her.

"What?" She asked him, when he helped her up.

"You don't remember anything from last night?""

"Only that I drank too much and that I probably ate too much too. Why what happened? Anything I should know about?"

"No! Everything went fine. Let's go get the boys and go home," Evan said. He decided not to tell her she made a pass at him. He blushed.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Everything's fine," he assured her.

They headed out of their own cabin to the cabin where Perry and Malone were sharing quarters and found the two marines waiting for them out the front.

"Sir," Captain Perry greeted.

"Let's go home, guys," Evan said.

Before they left, they went and spoke to Travar, then headed for the ▒Gate. Perry and Malone scouted ahead talking. Evan and Astra followed behind them. Astra struggled a little to keep up with Evan. She wore her sunglasses and rubbed her head. Evan glanced behind him and stopped, waiting for Astra to catch up. He smiled.

"What's so amusing, Major?"

"I've never seen you drunk or hung over," Evan replied grinning.

"I'm not hung over or drunk," Astra protested.

Evan couldn't help but laugh. He laughed even harder when she slapped him on the arm.

"It isn't funny," she snarled.

Astra stormed off towards the DHD. Evan hurried to catch up with her.

"Dial it up, Doc," Evan ordered chuckling. She glared at him before dialling.

Once on the other side of the ▒Gate they were greeted by SG1.

"How'd it go, Major Lorne?" Colonel Jack O'Niell asked.

Evan grinned. "It went well, sir. The Navarian people have agreed to become our allies," he reported.

Evan watched Perry and Malone salute O'Niell and leave the ▒Gate room. Evan grunted when Astra hit him on the way past, giving him dirty looks.

"Is everything alright with Dr. Owen, Major Lorne?" Jack inquired.

"Dr. Owen is a little hung over, Colonel O'Niell. She sampled a little of the Navarian home brew," Evan said amused. "It is quite potent and has a bit of a kick to it. Drink it at your own risk." O'Niell flashed him a grin.

"You look fairly sober, Major Lorne," Major Samantha Carter said.

"I only had the one drink. Dr. Owen had more than five," Evan replied, walking down the ramp.

"More then five you say?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir," Evan confirmed.

"t must have been good brew," Dr. Daniel Jackson mused.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"You'd have to ask Dr. Owen," Evan told them.

Evan followed his team to the armoury to return their weapons and then to the infirmary to see Dr. Janet Frasier for their post-mission medical check up.

About a week later Astra was in Daniel's lab working on a Goa'uld text. The trip to Navaria had been long forgotten. Astra still hadn't remembered that she'd hit on Lorne.

"This is driving me crazy," Daniel admitted. ⌠How are you doing being on Major Lorne's team?"

"We're getting there," she said. ⌠Perry and Malone are nice guys and they help me when I need help. The Major's pretty cool and easy to work with. We've butted heads a few times, but in general we're getting along well as a team. It took us a bit to mesh, but it's been great. You know it's nice to be on a regular team and getting out there exploring."

"Good. You know I hardly see you anymore now that we're both on a team. I'm worried I may have to get a new assistant," he teased.

"I don't think so," Astra replied, peering at him over her reading glasses.

Astra went back to work on the text with Daniel. A few hours later she sat up and put her face in her hands. She muttered something unintelligible in Gaelic.

"What is it, Astra?" Daniel asked.

She continued to hid behind her hands and muttering in Gaelic.

"Astra?" Daniel persisted, lowering her hands with his.

Teal'c chose that moment to enter the lab. "Do you require my assistance, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes we require your help, Teal'c" Daniel replied, then refocused on Astra.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Owen?" Teal'c queried.

"Yes. No! I don't know!" She panicked.

"Astra start from the beginning," Daniel said gently. Teal'c raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He was used to the pair of archaeologists talking in their own language by now.

"Navaria."

"What about Navaria?" Daniel questioned patiently.

"When we were on Navaria last week, the Navarian people thought we were married. They gave us our own cabin - shared quarters," Astra began. Teal'c smiled amused and continued to remain silent.

"They thought you were married?" Daniel asked laughing.

"Shut up, Daniel if you want me to tell you!"

"Okay, sorry. I just found that funny. You and Major Lorne spend most of your time arguing and I don't see how they interrupt that as marriage."

"We don't always fight!"

"Yes, you do," Daniel disagreed.

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!"

"Please continue, Dr. Owen," Teal'c prompted.

"Anyway, once Major Lorne and I sealed the agreement between our two worlds, the Navarian's put on a feast for us. There was plenty of fruit, berries, and vegetables. They don't each much meat. They had this local brew and I drank more than five large ones of it. My problem is, I tend to forget what I did until much later," she explained, blushing scarlet, as she remembered making a pass at Evan. Astra ducked her head.

"You didn't!" Daniel said astonished.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm so embarrassed!"

"I can't believe you would do such a thing, Astra!"

"Neither can I! But apparently I did! He knows about it, but has said nothing to me! We've met for meal times, team stuff, and team briefings with General Hammond and all the while Evan has said nothing!" Astra exclaimed, waving her hands about.

"Evan?" Daniel said confused.

"Major Lorne's first name is Evan," Astra explained, burying her head again.

"I do not understand. Please explain what you are talking about, Daniel Jackson and Dr. Owen," Teal'c demanded.

"Astra made a pass at Major Lorne while drunk on Navaria last week. Major Lorne has not said anything about it to Astra," Daniel replied.

"Why would he do that? Not tell you?" Teal'c inquired.

"Because he's nice like that," Astra replied, resting her face on the bench with her arms folded in front of her.

"Nothing happened between you? You guys didn't...?" Daniel asked.

"No! Lorne only had the one. Besides I puked and then pretty much passed out," Astra said. ⌠We share a tent together off world, Daniel and he is my team leader!"

"Okay," Daniel said.

"What am I going to do now?" Her stomach growled.

"Continue to act as if nothing happened," Teal'c suggested. ⌠Major Lorne has spared embarrassing both of you by not bringing it up."

"But I know that he knows and he won't know that I know!"

Daniel shook his head. "Astra calm down and go get something to eat. Then come back and we'll work something out," Daniel suggested.

"Okay," Astra agreed.

Astra went to the mess hall. She froze in the doorway when the archaeologist saw the Major. Before Evan could notice her, Astra hurried back to Daniel's lab. Teal'c was still there, helping him.

"That was fast," Daniel said.

"Major Lorne is in there with Perry and Malone eating lunch."

"He's allowed to eat there," Daniel said amused.

"I can't face him knowing what I did."

"You're on the same team and work together," Daniel reminded her.

"I know. This is so embarrassing."

"Dr. Owen did you say anything to Major Lorne while drunk on Navaria?" Teal'c said.

"I may have said some things," Astra answered, avoiding their eyes.

"What did you say, Astra?" Daniel inquired.

"I don't want to say."

"You've already told us this much so far," Daniel told her.

"I may have told him that he has nice eyes that are beautiful like the ocean. That he has a nice butt, and he is very, very sexy," she confessed.

Daniel laughed and laughed until he had tears in his eyes. Teal'c was smiling.

"You are not helping me, Daniel! This isn't remotely funny! I"m never telling you anything ever again," she said angrily, then glanced at Teal'c, pointing a finger at him. "I know you are laughing at me. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, Dr. Owen. That is why I am laughing with you, not at you," Teal'c replied, then smiled. He had heard the humans use it.

"Never again telling you pair anything!" She said crossly.

"Let's go have lunch together," Daniel offered. 'We'll go and have lunch together, as friends and pretend nothing happened with you and Major Lorne."

"Okay," Astra agreed.

They went to the mess hall. Daniel entered first then Astra and Teal'c together. Perry and Malone waved to her when the two Marines spotted her. Astra waved back. The archaeologist smiled when Evan nodded his head in greeting, he was talking with Malone. Astra indicated with her finger that she was having lunch with Daniel and Teal'c. Evan nodded in understanding and continued talking with Malone.

Astra grabbed her usual chicken sandwich, red jelly and ice cream with a small bottle of orange juice. They found a table not far from Lorne and his team. Astra sat there quietly with her back to Lorne listening to Daniel talk about the Goa'uld text they were working on. Astra felt someone starring at her. The archaeologist turned around and caught Evan starring at her. The Major blushed and turned his head away. Astra looked at him for a few minutes until Daniel clicked his fingers at her. She turned around and faced Daniel.

"Sorry, I was distracted," Astra said blushing.

'We noticed," Daniel said dryly.

"I could feel someone starring at me and it was Major Lorne," Astra said, her blush going an even deeper shade of red.

"Ah huh," Daniel said, his eyes twinkling.

Astra crossed her eyes at Daniel. ⌠What do you think the text is all about? I don"t think it will tell us about weapons to fight against the Goa'uld. I haven't found any reference to weapons of any kind,' she said, drinking her orange juice. "I think it's more of a recorded history of the planet and the people who had lived there."

'That's what Teal'c and I were discussing. It's broken into four squares, but put it together and it creates one very large and very heavy tablet. It's not exactly light," Daniel agreed.

"So, we can call this one a bust for any help against the Goa'uld? The history is fascinating though," she said.

"Yeah it's a bust for fighting against the Goa'uld. I want to find out what happened to the local people from that planet," Daniel said.

"Okay," Astra agreed. She ignored the fact that she felt someone watching her, some how she knew it was Major Lorne.

It was nearly two weeks later that Astra found the courage to face Evan. She'd been avoiding him, hiding out with Daniel who thought it was amusing. Daniel had kind of encouraged her to go speak with Lorne. Astra nervously knocked on Evan's office door. She thought about taking off, but refrained herself from doing so.

Evan was inside buried deep in paper work when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door. Evan was surprised to see Astra waiting there.

"Dr. Owen! A pleasant surprise to see you," Evan greeted.

She walked inside and she appeared to be anxious about something.

"Yeah. I've been busy helping Daniel with some stuff. Major there's something I want to talk to you about."

Evan shut the door. "Sure, go ahead," he said. He wondered what Astra wanted to talk about. "Take a seat," Evan offered the chair opposite to where he had been sitting. He went and sat back down.

"No thanks, Major Lorne, I'll stand," she declined.

"Okay," Evan said. He leaned back with his hands clasped together in front of him.

"When we were on Navaria did I do anything while I was over the limit?"

"Pardon?" Evan said unsure. He watched her pace up and down, playing with her hair.

"Did I say or do anything to you when you escorted me back to our quarters?" She turned and faced him, her face a pale pink colour. Her eyes lowered from his.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Doc." His heart was pounding in his chest. 'She can't possibly have remembered could she? What do I say? What do I do?' He asked himself.

"Now, I know you know what I did and I remember now what I did!"

Astra went and leant against the wall near the door.

"Doc, you aren't making any sense!" Evan said, totally confused.

"I remember making a pass at you while drunk on Navaria. I said some things that I shouldn't have," she said frantically, waving her hands. 'At least not out loud,' she thought. "I'd understand if you want to kick me off the team or reprimand me, I'd understand."

Evan got up and approached her. He caught her hands and held them in his. He lifted her face up to look her in the eyes.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" He asked in a soft voice. She nodded, averting her eyes form his. "Doc, Astra. You were drunk and under the influence of alcohol. I'm not going to kick you off my team or reprimand you, not after all the trouble I went to get you on my team. I never put that stuff in my report. The words you said," he reassured her.

She glanced up at him. There were only inches between them.

"Yes? What about those words I said?" She whispered, her heart thumping very quickly.

" took them as a compliment. After all I do have eyes that shine like the ocean and I have a cute butt," he said softly. Astra averted her eyes from his, turning bright red.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"You know the first day I met you in the hallway I thought your eyes were so pale and beautiful. Your hair hung every where like it is now and all I wanted to do was rake my fingers through it, even though you were pissed at me," Evan said huskily, one hand leaning against the wall.

He bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. It took a bit for Astra to get with the program. Their kiss deepened.

"Your lips are so soft and taste of strawberry," he murmured, sucking on her collarbone.

She wrapped her arms around him and Evan heard her moan. He'd been dreaming of doing this for months. He pushed harder against her and Evan's mouth sought hers. Tongues clashed and he groaned. His hands sliding down to her pants, and Evan slid his hand under panties. He found her already wet. He hadn't meant to go this far, but she wanted it as much as he did.

Evan slid a finger inside of her and rubbed her clit. Astra's eyes opened quickly and she groaned. The Major undid her pants, as the archaeologist fumbled with his and yanked them down, then his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his cock and he let out a gasp, and pushed into her hand. The Major picked her up and settled her legs around his waist.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this," Evan murmured. She gasped when he rubbed her clit again.

He lifted up her tight black t-shirt and undid her bra, with one hand and then he cupped her breast. He licked and sucked it. She cried out again. Evan did the same with her other breast, pulling a strangled cry from her lips. Evan groaned when she moved her hand faster and harder over his cock, teasing the head of it.

A second finger now had her clinging to his shoulders. He kissed her, covering her moan. Evan licked and teased her breasts again. The Major removed his finger when he pushed his cock inside of her. They gasped.

"Move, Evan," she croaked.

He started slow, bringing her close to the edge and bringing her back again. He could feel his orgasm building like a single flame. It grew into a wildfire, taking them both over the edge. Evan held Astra tightly until they came back down again. They shared a gentle kiss. He helped her do her bra up and fix her shirt. He then helped her do up her pants. Evan allowed Astra to pull his boxers back up and then do his pants up.

"I'll never look at this wall again the same way," he said quietly.

She giggled. "This was not what I expected. I'm glad I came and spoke to you. I'm happy that you share my feelings too," she said softly, looking at him.

"So, it's a good thing you got drunk on Navaria. It's a wonder Travar was giving us funny looks," Evan mused.

"Strong brew," Astra murmured, kissing him.

"Indeed," Evan replied.

"Are we going to go on a date over the weekend?" Astra queried, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hell yeah! Friday night 7.30pm and I'll come pick you up?" Evan suggested. "Restaurant of your choice." He kissed her again.

"Italian. I love Italian," she said, kissing him back.

"Italian it is," Evan agreed.

They shared one last kiss and Evan watched her leave. Things turned out better then he expected.


End file.
